spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowler Baller (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Bowler Baller (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction Synopsis - Sandy gets way too carried away while bowling with Spongebob and Patrick. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Bus Driver Sandy's Bird(cameo) Bowler Baller Employees Bowler Ballers Harold Nancy Shubie Shubie's kids Patrick's Grandmother Larry The Lobster Genie(Cameo) The Story The story begins at Sandy's treedome,.. Sandy is working on her latest invention, a robot who can dance. SANDY: Okay Sandy! All yall have to do is to get a soundtrack called “Don’t Mess With Texas” and we’re home free! Before Sandy can do this, she hears the arrival of Spongebob and then sees him all giddy. SANDY: Oh uh howdy Spongebob, what’re doing here? SPONGEBOB: Patrick and I want to go jellyfishing with you! Please! Please! Please! SANDY: Sorry I can’t, I’m working on the Dancebot 17,000, the first ever dancing robot! And where's Patrick since you said you and him. They then hear a bus pull up and look to see Patrick, who is covered in pizza sauce and toilet paper get kicked out of it. PATRICK: Hey this isn’t my stop! My rock is another 200 yards away! BUS DRIVER: Walk then, PSYCHO! The bus driver angrily drives off. PATRICK: I hate walking! SPONGEBOB: Hey Patrick, in here! PATRICK: Uh what? Patrick follows the sound of Spongebob's voice into the treedome and finds him and Sandy. PATRICK: Hey Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Hi Patrick! SANDY: Why are you covered in this here pizza sauces and toilet paper? PATRICK(holding back a laugh): You don’t wanna know! SANDY(realizing what he did): Oh wait, yeah you’re right, don’t. PATRICK: Now, let's go jellyfishing! SANDY: Can’t, working on my dance robot. PATRICK: Dance robot? Aaah! No! Not the future! I’m not going to have my food taken by robots! Patrick grabs out his trusty sledgehammer and begins destroying Sandy's robot with it in one of his idiotic episodes until it is nothing more than a pile of rubble and bolts. PATRICK: Take that future! Sandy's face gets as red as an angry tomato. SANDY: You iddy biddy idiot! She grabs his crackers from his pocket and feeds them to her bird and then stomps on his foot. PATRICK: Noooo! My crackers! And OW! SANDY: That robot was just going to dance not be evil you simple minded elephant! PATRICK: No need for the names! SANDY: Oh really? SPONGEBOB: Stop arguing! Look on the bright side Sandy, we can still go jellyfishing! SANDY: Will Pat get stung by the King Jellyfish? SPONGEBOB: No SANDY: No thanks! Sandy sits down in a slump since she worked on that robot all Summer and was just about finished. Spongebob lays on the ground bored. Patrick snatches his last cracker from the bird, eats it and then notices something on the grass. PATRICK: Wait, what is this? SANDY: What's what? PATRICK: This. Sandy takes a closer look and it is her coupon for Bowler Ballers, a fun bowling arena. SANDY: Give me that! That's my bowling coupon! PATRICK: Bowling? Uhhhhhh. Spongebob whispers to him. SPONGEBOB: Ball knocks down pins. PATRICK: Oh yeah! Bowling! My Dad accidentally dropped his bowling ball on my head once! And I have had my smarts ever since! SANDY: Well I got nothing better to do. Sandy leaves for a second and then returns in her athletic uniform. SPONGEBOB: Where are you going? SANDY: Bowling, silly! Wanna come with? SPONGEBOB: Yay!!!! Yes!!!! Can Patrick tag along as well? Sandy is still mad about what Patrick did but then panics when she sees him about to eat a bolt. She knocks it out of his hands. SANDY: Fine come with Patrick. PATRICK: Yay!! I can’t wait to come with pizza! SANDY: What? The scene cuts to Bowler Ballers. Sandy and Spongebob walk in in their athletic uniforms. Patrick follows with his Bermuda trunks and gym socks on while carrying and eating a super hot burrito. BOWLER BALLER EMPLOYEE: Welcome to Bowler Ballers, the best bowling company of the seven seas, may I help you, I hope I can’t, I hate my job. SANDY: Here to bowl! The other two are with me. EMPLOYEE: Shoe size? SANDY: I’m a 9 ½. Spongebob? SPONGEBOB: 7 SANDY: Patrick? PATRICK: A 2! I think. Sandy gets the shoes and gives them to their players as well as herself. Sandy's shoes fit fine. Spongebob's shoes fit as well as tickle a little. SPONGEBOB: Heehee! Patrick eats his. EMPLOYEE: Hey! PATRICK: Yummy! The three head to their alley. EMPLOYEE: Need the money. Need the money. Sandy gets the game chart ready. SANDY: Okay, since I have the most experience, the first up to bowl is.. PATRICK: Patrick! Patrick strolls up to the alley. SANDY: Was Sandy.. Patrick can’t figure out what to do. PATRICK: Uhhh, what is bowl again? SANDY: Pick up the ball and roll it down the alley. SPONGEBOB: Like on TV! PATRICK: Pfft, piece of cake! Patrick picks up the bowling ball. He attempts to roll it but falls over and lands his butt on the ball. PATRICK: OWWWW!!! BOWLER: Haha, dummy! SANDY: It's okay Pat, you got two more tries. Patrick attempts to roll it again but the ball goes up in the air and then lands on Patrick's head like he said happened to him before. SANDY: 1 left. Patrick gets angry. PATRICK: Come on stupid ball! I want to win my macaroni and cheese! He finally rolls the ball but not on the alley, down the gutters. PATRICK: Yay! Patrick gets 0 points. PATRICK: 0 points! Beat that! He sits down feeling like he was successful. SPONGEBOB: My turn! Spongebob picks up the ball and rolls it down knocking down 7 pins. SANDY: You got 7 pins! SPONGEBOB: Yay 7 pins! What's 7 pins? SANDY: You got 7 points. SPONGEBOB: Yes! PATRICK: Showoff, I got 0! SANDY: Okay, finally my turn. Sandy picks up the bowling ball and rolls it down getting a strike. SANDY: Yes! Now bonuses! After the next sets are up,.. Sandy rolls the ball knocking down 9 pins. GAME 1 RESULTS - Sandy(19), Spongebob(7), Patrick(0) Game 2 begins. SPONGEBOB: How many games are there Sandy? SANDY: 10 PATRICK: I’m first! Patrick walks up, grabs the ball and rolls a gutter thinking it's acceptable. PATRICK: Another 0 points! I’m so awesome! HAROLD: A.k.a Awful. PATRICK: Yeah! You are awful! HAROLD: Idiot. Spongebob walks up and rolls a 5. SPONGEBOB: 5 be mine! Sandy rolls another strike and then a bonus of 8. SANDY: Let's go! GAME 2 RESULTS - Sandy(37), Spongebob(12), Patrick(0). Game 3 begins. Patrick walks up but instead of doing the gutter again. He smiles deviously wanting to do something else. A fish named Nancy is about to bowl but Patrick takes her ball and rolls it as well as his own down her alley knocking down 6 pins but double the points. NANCY: You got me 12 points! Thank you! PATRICK: No! I got me 12 points! NANCY: But uh.. nevermind. Spongebob rolls a 9. SPONGEBOB: Oh! So close! Sandy rolls yet another strike and a bonus of 5. Showoff. SANDY: Don’t mess with Texas! GAME 3 RESULTS - Sandy(52), Spongebob(21), Patrick(0). Game 4 begins. Patrick ties the ball onto his head and then curls up and rolls himself down the alley. PATRICK: Starfish tumble rumble! Patrick almost reaches the pins but then purposefully turns into the gutters at the last second. He is sent down the bowling tubes. PATRICK: Yay! Machinery! From the distance: Oh man, that is painful. Spongebob rolls an 8. SPONGEBOB: 8 is great! Sandy rolls, you guess, a strike and a bonus of 4. SANDY: Yahooo!!!! GAME 4 RESULTS - Sandy(66), Spongebob(29), Patrick(0). Game 5 begins. SPONGEBOB: Since Patrick is not back yet. I’ll take his turn and mine! Spongebob walks up to the alley but finds Patrick as a bowling ball. SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Patrick! PATRICK: No! It's Sir Madam Bowling Ball! Dummy! Spongebob rolls him down the alley but he turns to the gutters and goes down the tubes again. Spongebob giggles under his breath liking that silliness and then gets a ball and rolls a 9. SPONGEBOB: Why can’t I get a strike?! Sandy is shown behind the tarp with a magnet and is revealed to be the reason why she was the only striker. SANDY: Heeheehee! Game 5 ends,.. Sandy got another strike and a bonus of 7,.. The points so far are 83 for Sandy, 38 for Spongebob and still 0 for Patrick. They are taking a quick break. Patrick is being helped out of the tube by some employees after getting stuck inside it, Spongebob is practicing some bowling arm movements hoping to get at least one strike in the second half. Sandy walks up to the counter under the guise of getting a Nutty Nut Tastic Bar but is actually doing some dirty work. SANDY: Hey sir. The same employee from earlier answers. EMPLOYEE: What now? I was reading How to be a successful cook. a I like cooking! SANDY: I was just wondering if you could uh raise the strike level up 20 points? EMPLOYEE: Sorry can’t do that, 10 for each strike. Sandy decides to play hard ball. SANDY: Hey look outside! A chef looking for a cooking apprentice! The employee runs out. Sandy hacks into the computer and updates the strike points by 20 from 10 each to 30 each. SANDY: Perfect! The second half / Game 6 begins. Patrick is up on deck now in starfish form again. He grabs his ball and rolls it down the alley. Patrick however runs on another alley at the right and turns on a big wind fan to make sure the ball is blown down the gutter,.. he succeeds. PATRICK: Yes! Spongebob is up. He rolls a 6. SPONGEBOB: What does 6 rhyme with? SANDY: Trix as in Trix yogurt? PATRICK: Where?!! SPONGEBOB & SANDY: Hahaha! Sandy rolls a strike and a bonus of 7 getting 37 points she does not deserve altogether. GAME 6 RESULTS - Sandy(120), Spongebob(44), Patrick(0). SPONGEBOB: Something seems off about this. Game 7 begins. Patrick grabs his ball but then takes off his pants making some kids laugh. SHUBIE(Kids mother): Hey put your pants back on freak! He wraps the ball with the pants and runs down the alley while everybody is grossed out in forcing to stare at his dirty underwear. He sends the ball and his pants down the gutter at the same speed of a baseball pitch. PATRICK: Zero! Zero! Zero! Spongebob rolls only a 1. SPONGEBOB: Darn it! Sandy rolls another strike and then a bonus of 9. SANDY: Celebration time, come on! GAME 7 RESULTS - Sandy(159), Spongebob(45), Patrick(0). Game 8. Patrick sets the ball down on the alley and slowly kicks it with his foot around for a couple of minutes. He then approaches the gutter and picks up the ball to say something to it. PATRICK: You got this next zero for me! You’re brave! Patrick then kicks the ball down the gutter and pumps success. Spongebob rolls a ball down the alley but it goes down the gutter. PATRICK: Hey! The gray side and drop are my territory! SPONGEBOB: I don’t know what happened! I guess it slipped. Sandy shown underground having had grabbed the ball with a smaller magnet and sent it down the gutter. SANDY: It sure did! She returns to their alley and rolls a strike and a bonus of 8. GAME 8 RESULTS - Sandy(197), Spongebob(45), Patrick(0). Game 9, the penultimate. Patrick has fallen asleep but he has hired the employee to do his recurrent fail for him. The employee walks up to the end of the alley and sends the ball down the gutter tube. EMPLOYEE: I am so embarrassed right now. Spongebob rolls a 9 getting 54 points altogether. SPONGEBOB: Yes! SANDY: Good job! Sandy, since she is also keeping score, deducts 9 instead of adding lowering Sponge's score down to 36 instead. Spongebob is happy but looks concerned when he sees 36 instead of 54 on the score TV. SPONGEBOB: I could’ve sworn I had 45 before to get to 54 but to 36???..... Well whatever, the TV never lies. Sandy rolls a strike and a bonus of 2. GAME 9 RESULTS - Sandy(229), Spongebob(36), Patrick(0). Game 10, the final round. Patrick picks up his ball. PATRICK: Last round and then macaroni! Patrick rolls the ball down the gutter after drawing a face on the ball and drenching it with his grandma's makeup. His Grandma arrives and steals back her leftover makeup before Patrick could apply it to his lips. GRANDMA: Give me that! Rapscallion! She bonks Patrick over the head with hardened and 1 year expired cookie dough. PATRICK: Sorry Grandma! Spongebob is up on deck but Sandy relieves him. SANDY: Is it okay if I can get my strike first? Please! SPONGEBOB: Okay! I love when people say please! Sandy rolls a strike and no bonuses. Now Spongebob is really up to deck. SPONGEBOB: Okay Spongebob, don’t fret, it is just 10 pins, a horribly long alley, a ball and probably a 5% chance of getting a strike. Oh man! Spongebob is nervously shaking while Sandy and everybody else in the building watches. He finally rolls. He rolls it down the middle. LARRY: A middle roll! He's gonna get a strike! SANDY: Huh? The customers chat to each other in interest. The Ball reaches the pins and in slow motion begins knocking many over. SPONGEBOB: Come on! Come on!! Come on!!! Sandy runs out to the alley and picks up the tenth pin after the ninth one is knocked down. No strike. SANDY: Phew! The customers yell in outrage. SHUBIE: Cheater! GRANDMA: Rapscallion! She bonks Patrick again blaming him for this. HAROLD: Hey! It ain’t all about winning you southern dope! LARRY: Get out of here! NANCY: Boo! KIDS: Hiss! SANDY: Listen wait.. She is then cut off by Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: I can’t believe it, my only other friend than Patrick, ruins instead of encourages a strike just because, she thinks the game is more important than a sense of fun. I can’t believe this!! He runs outside crying. The customers disperse saying all kinds of bad things about Sandy under their breaths. SANDY: Oh man. The employee comes up. EMPLOYEE: There was no chef or any apprentice openings! You don’t deserve those 259 points! He deducts the 259 points. GAME 10 RESULTS - Spongebob(45)(although it doesn’t matter now), Sandy(0),Patrick(0). SANDY: Wait Spongebob! She walks outside to see Spongebob pouting against the side of the building, sniffling. She sits next to him. SANDY: Hey Spongey, are you okay? SPONGEBOB: No I’m not! You cheated instead of having fun! I can’t look at you right now! SANDY: What I did was very wrong, it was. SPONGEBOB: You’re just saying that! SANDY: No really I mean it. Listen, back in Texas, I was exiled from 24 bowling alleys because of the same reasons as today. I just get too carried away with this sport. SPONGEBOB: Trying to justify yourself eh?! SANDY: Well yes but however, I have learned one thing today, you can’t forge a win over friendship, what I did was very very bad and the whole town and (BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL) whoever is reading this, will probably continue to hate me and they can go ahead but I bestow you this. Sandy takes out a gold medallion. SPONGEBOB: What is this? SANDY: It's the grand prize Bowler Ballers awards you for not just winning but also getting strikes in all ten games. I don’t deserve this. It's yours now. Spongebob takes the medallion and sniffles but this time with happiness. SPONGEBOB: Thank you! SANDY: You’re welcome. The customers show up still oblivious. CUSTOMER: Hey! Its Cheaty Cheaty again! Get her! SPONGEBOB: No don’t it's okay! We talked it out! She has owned up to her wrongdoing, as bad as it was, she gave me this medallion. SANDY: And will never do this here cheating again. SPONGEBOB: What she said! And I have one thing to say,.. I will not accept this medallion. The customers and Sandy gasp in shock. SANDY: What? Sponge. SPONGEBOB: What you did was wrong, but it would be selfish for me to exploit myself further. SANDY: Well I don’t want it and you don’t either, so who gets it? The employee grabs the medallion. EMPLOYEE: Usually I don’t do this but I will now. SHUBIE: Neptune help us! EMPLOYEE: The winner of this game is.. Patrick Star! PATRICK: Yayyyyyy!!! EMPLOYEE: You get a bonus prize as well, what do you wish? PATRICK: I wish for a macaroni float, 400 cheeseburgers, a root kelp float and several dancing robots! A magic genie appears. GENIE: So be it. Patrick is awarded this wonderland. SANDY: Could I have a dancing robot? Category:SquidwardTentacles35